osnapitzarifandomcom-20200213-history
Swindle
''Swindle ''is an original Nickelodeon movie based on the Gordon Korman book of the same name where several Nickelodeon actors and actresses are in. It aired on August 24, 2018. Among the cast are Ariana Murphy, Jennette McCurdy, Ciara Bravo, Chris O'Neal, Noah Munck, and Noah Crawford. Plot Griffin Bing (Noah Crawford), "The Brains", is a teenage boy who is notorious for aiding almost everyone at his school. His friend Ben Dupree (Chris O'Neal), "The Best Friend", and his family are in jeopardy of losing their home. One day, Griffin and Ben find a Honus Wagner baseball card inside Ben's house and decide to sell it to a collector named Paul Swindell (Fred Ewanuick), who agrees to buy the card for $350–50 more dollars than how much Griffin thinks it is worth. The next morning, Griffin and Ben discover that Swindell has claimed to have found the card himself, and plans to sell it for $1.2 million, leaving Griffin and Ben angry and in shock. The two confront Swindell in his shop, but he refuses to return the card. Griffin decides to steal the card back from Swindell with the help of Ben. Realizing that the task will be difficult, they decide to assemble a skillful team to aid them. They recruit Savannah Westcott (Jennette McCurdy), "The Actress", Darren Vader (Noah Munck), "The Muscle", and Amanda Benson (Ariana Grande), "The Gymnast". Griffin's younger sister Melissa (Ciara Bravo) attempts to join the team, but Griffin and Ben reject her. After a near-miss card recovery maneuver saved by Melissa, Griffin finally accepts her into the team, designating her as "The Hacker". Griffin then initiates a second plan, a complicated venture taking place in a hotel. Among the ensuing chaos, Swindle is able to escape with a Captain Cybertor toy. Swindell is soon unknowingly double-crossed by Volkov, who suggests that Swindell run away with his loot. Swindell attempts to leave the hotel with his suitcase and the briefcase that Volkov gave him, but he bumps into a hotel worker and the briefcase opens, revealing thousands of fake Honus Wagner cards with Swindell's face on it. The hotel manager arrives and gives Swindell the bill for The Crown Suite, which costs $35,000. Back in the hotel, the team cheers for their victory. Volkov reveals himself as Mr. Westcott, Savannah's father. Lefevre finds out that they are the real owners of the Honus Wagner card, and invites them into the auction. Back in school, Ben pays $25,000 to Savannah, Darren, Amanda, and Melissa, thanking them for the work they've done and Ben realized that they didn't need the money because his dad got money off of his invention. While they're walking out of the school, a little girl comes out and explains that a grooming pets shop owner has conned her, and asks for the team's help. They agree, walking away in an organized fashion, but Ben trips over and spilled his drink. Main cast *Ariana Murphy as Amanda Benson *Jennette McCurdy as Savannah Westcott *Noah Munck as Darren Vader *Noah Crawford as Griffin Bing *Ciara Bravo as Melissa Bing *Chris O’Neal as Ben Slovak Trivia *The movie was filmed in Vancouver, Canada.Place of filming confirmed - September 24, 2017 *The filming of this movie started on September 12, 2017 Date of filming confirmed - September 24, 2017 and ended on November 1, 2017.End of filming confirmed - November 1, 2017 *Ariana mentioned that she will be portraying a peppy cheerleader called Amanda.Ariana tweets about her character Amanda - October 4, 2017 *Ariana wears a catsuit in the movie.Ariana tweeting about the catsuit - September 27, 2017 *There was an earthquake in Vancouver on October 28, 2017 while the cast was there filming.Ariana tweeting about the earthquake - October 27, 2017 *Ariana held a meet and greet while she was in Vancouver filming Swindle.Ariana tweeting about the meet and greet - October 25, 2017 *This is the first movie Ariana has ever played in. *Filming Swindle was Ariana's first time to work alongside Jennette McCurdy. References Category:Movies Category:2017